


¿Ya te aburriste?

by staysuave



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Español | Spanish, Love, M/M, Sad, Slice of Life, Song: Are you bored yet? The wallows, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysuave/pseuds/staysuave
Summary: Sungjin nota que su relación con Wonpil ya no es lo es alguna vez fue y que tal vez su pareja se aburrió de él.





	¿Ya te aburriste?

¿Ya te aburriste?   
Me pregunto cada vez que te escucho suspirar o cuando noto que tus ojos cansados están.  
No me escuchas, sólo asientes con tu cabeza o te ríes tímidamente por cortesía, mi corazón se rompe un poco más cada vez que lo haces.  
Simplemente sigo la corriente porque eso es lo que se debe.  
Cuando miro a tus ojitos brillantes, siento que nos conocemos de toda la vida y por eso razón me cuesta mucho que sea así.  
Como si volviesemos al principio de nuestra relación, cuando todo era torpe y un poco distante, nada más que ahora es doloroso y sin esperanzas.  
Quiero pedirte para que veamos el atardecer una vez más pero una pregunta pasa por mi cabeza de forma repetitiva ¿Ya te aburriste de mí?  
Creo que esto se podría resolver hablando. No quiero que esto sea un recuerdo amargo y mucho menos arrepentirme en un futuro.  
Quiero escuchar tu risa por un minuto más y sentir lo suaves que son tus abrazos cada vez que me los das.  
Sería extraño volver a mi vida anterior a conocerte.  
Mi rutina se ha moldeado a tus necesidades que a veces suelo recordar de forma nublosa como solía vivir antes de conocerte.  
Dolorosamente podré volver a esa rutina y poco a poco podré volver a ser yo mismo.  
Debería haberme puesto como prioridad antes de iniciar una relación, tal vez por eso esto no duró.  
Somos muy jóvenes cómo para planificar todas estas cosas.  
Cuando uno es pequeño te presentan que el amor es algo hermoso y fácil, donde los problemas se solucionan con regalos y que al final del día todo está bien.  
El amor es hermoso pero si algo involucra a las emociones de dos personas, te diré que jamás será sencillo.  
Pero nos gusta dejarnos llevar con la idea de que si esa persona nos parece atractiva y es medianamente amable, ya es nuestra pareja predestinada.  
El amor es algo que se construye y que lleva su tiempo, como un puente para poder pasar de una isla a otra.  
Me doy cuenta que esto no da para más y me oprime el pecho pensar todo esto, porque simplemente ya no quieres estar más conmigo pero tampoco puedo obligarte a que me ames.

 

—¿Ya te aburriste? Porque si lo deseas podemos terminar.

Sólo dijiste que sí y que eso era de lo que me querías hablar.  
Para luego dejarme en la azotea. el brillo de las estrellas me acompañaron, mientras una pequeña lágrima caía.  
Prefiero pasar este dolor a tener alguien que esté a mi lado por compromiso o lástima.  
Eventualmente sanaré y espero que alguna vez también te puedas sentir bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta canción la estuve escuchando hace una semana y sentía la necesidad de escribir algo con ella.  
> Hace meses que no escribo y quería hacer algo de ellos.  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer esto!


End file.
